For the Capital
by darkrae93
Summary: (Spoiler warning: This story follows the manga story-line. If you have not read up to chapter 22 do not read if you don't want spoilers.) After the death of Dr. Stylist, the Prime Minister sends a new member to Esdeath's group. A young woman known only as "Sukai". Run has this sense of familiarity towards the new member... but who is she?
1. New Member

The sun was shining over the capital giving a false sense of joy over the kingdom. The once happy citizens were now ruled over by a young child whom was merely a puppet for the prime minister who was taxing everyone and simply doing as he wished. A rebellion was forming as a small group of rebels worked as assassins, hired to kill those who did wrong...including high ranking government officials. This group was known as Night Raid. Night Raid's true goal, as was the goal of the rebellion, was to kill the prime minister to bring on a new era of peace and happiness to the empire.

Hired on the side of the empire was a general known as Esdeath. Esdeath had long, icy blue hair with blue eyes. She was dressed in a grey suit dress that was short, stopping around her upper thigh with matching grey thigh high boots. Completing the outfit was a simple grey, military style hat. Esdeath was a powerful female general with an amazing Teigu, Teigu are powerful weapons formed long ago that will give the right user immense power. Most were made in the form of physical weapons, while Esdeath's was inside of her, giving her powerful ice producing abilities. Working along side Esdeath was a group known as the Jaegers. First was a girl with short black hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a black skirt and black short sleeved dress with a red scarf. Her name was Kurome and she carried a sword by her side. Her sword was called Yatsufusa, a Teigu that created living puppets out of those killed by it which Kurome could summon at will in battle.

Second was a girl with red hair and orange eyes. She was dressed in a green button up dress. Her arms were completely robotic, a result of a hard fought battle. Sitting on her lap was a small tan dog with black ears. The dog resembled a living plush toy. The dog was name Koro. Koro was a teigu known as Hekatonkheires, a living teigu with large amounts of power. Her name was Seryu.

Next was a rather unique looking man with a mask covering his head. The mask resembled one an incineration worker would wear. He was very muscular with scars across his bare chest as well as a pair of white pants and white arm warmers that sent from his wrists to about his shoulders.. He looked very intimidating but was truly very kind to those around him. He was the holder of the teigu known as Rubicante, a powerful flamethrower. He was known as Bols.

Fourth was a boy with dark blue spiked hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in grey jeans, a white and red shirt under a dark blue jacket. By his side was a sword known as Grand Chariot, a full body armor style teigu. His name was Wave.

Lastly was a young man with ear length blonde hair and golden eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt under a white robe which had a thick brown belt around it. Around his neck was a unique necklace, completely silver. Pinned behind his left ear was a single white feather accessory. His name was Run.

Esdeath walked to the front of the group's meeting room. "The minister is sending another Teigu user to join us...with the recent loss of Dr. Stylish, he felt as though we needed another unit..." Esdeath smiled at he underlings. "She is the holder of a very unique Teigu that will be very useful. She is referred to as Sukai, her actual name is not known."

A young woman walked into the room. She had long snow white hair and ocean blue eyes. She was dressed in a black kimono with a white belt. The kimono had wrist length sleeves and its length went down to her mid thigh. Covering the lower half of her face was a black cloth, leaving only her eyes visible.

"Welcome, you must be Sukai." Esdeath looked over, covertly sizing her up to see if Sukai was up to the difficult task at hand.

"Thank you Lady Esdeath, it is an honor to serve under you..." Sukai bowed.

Esdeath went through and introduced everyone.

Sukai had stiffened slightly when Run was introduced. _I-It can't be him...it is...Run...it has been so long..._ Sukai thought to herself before snapping out of her daze.

"Hello." She spoke smoothly.

"Nice to meet you" Wave gave a friendly smile.

Kurome asked "What is your Teigu?"

"Kodokuna Doragon. It allows me to use the abilities of a dragon such as flight, strength, and fire attacks." Sukai explained.

"So cool! You must be able to bring fear to all those evil-doers out there with just a glare with that weapon!" Seryu cheered.

"Where is it?" Kurome asked puzzled.

"It was surgically implanted into my body as commanded by the prime minister." Sukai explained. "I have been training ever since so I will not slow you down."

The group nodded their heads.

"Come sit" Seryu patted the seat next to her. Sukai nodded and sat down beside Seryu.

"Your armor is quite interesting, it looks very powerful." Sukai complimented.

"Thanks, our comrade built them, unfortunately he became to eager in a fight and died." Seryu explained "Thankfully he taught me enough to manage them on my own. Right Koro?" Seryu smiled at her small companion.

"Impressive teigu..." Sukai smiled under her mask, thinking about how adorable Koro was.

"He is my partner in justice." Seryu smiled and hugged Koro close.

Sukai nodded _justice..._ A flash of determination flashed in her eyes. "Justice will be served..."

"What made you want to join us?" Run asked with a kind smile.

"My past is confidential... but I owe my life to the capital...I will do whatever it takes to protect its people..." Sukai explained.

"Very good." Esdeath smirked. "Now there is word of a possible attack against one of the prime minister's cousins by the name to Korru. He is hosting a party tonight and we will be acting as guards." Esdeath explained. "Now go get ready and be sure to dress appropriately..." Esdeath exited the room as the others followed behind...


	2. Dragon

The Jaegers got dressed into formal clothing with their fighting clothes hidden under them. Sukai was dressed in a black form fitting dress with a black tank top and black shorts on under it. Her face was still masked from the nose down by a black silk cloth. The other girls each wore black dresses as well and all of the men wore black suits. Esdeath was dressed in her every day uniform. It was about 8:00pm when they arrived as a large manor where musicians were playing gently. The floors were grey stone that matched beautifully with the crisp white walls. The large windows were covered by red curtains. In the center room people were laughing and chatting. The people attending were all high ranking political and military figures.

"Ah Esdeath!" A heavy set man dressed in a black suit walked over. He had stubble on his face and let off this aura of overconfidence.

"Korru..." Esdeath gave a small smile to be polite.

"Thank you so much for coming, I know myself and my guests will certainly be safe with you here." Korru smiled proudly, clearly full of self satisfaction and pride.

"You can count on us." Esdeath turned toward the group. "Bors, you and Ran man the back of the room, Seryu, you sand I will stay by Korro's side, Wave, Kurome and Sukai will stay by the front of the room, be sure to guide anyone that leaves the room unless they are leaving with their own guards."

"Yes Lady Esdeath." Sukai bowed her head slightly as the group split up into their groups heading to their patrol points.

The first few hours went by smoothly, nothing has been spotted to raise any red flags, this is until a window smashed and two women arrived. The first was a blonde, busty woman dressed in shorts and a black tube top. Second was a pink haired girl with a pair of headphones on. She was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt under a black vest and a red checkered mini-skirt.

Kurome pulled out her sword quickly as Sukai smirked under her mask. "Another beast...this should be interesting."

Sukai took a deep breath as a blue aura surrounded her. Her skin soon became covered by black scales, her eyes became golden with slits for pupils. Two large wings spread out of her back, ripping through her dress and tank top. Her ears soon matched those of a dragon. Her cloth mask fell from her face revealing sharp teeth. Her nails soon became claws.

"Wha-What is that?" The pink haired girl spoke trying to hide her mild fear.

Sukai exhaled with smoke coming out of her nose. "I suggest leaving...before things get messy with your blood..."

Wave soon became covered by armor, resembling that of a knight. and rushed over to Esdeath as she called him over to assist Seryu while Esdeath guarded Korro.

"So you must be Leone..." Sukai smirked and rushed Leone faster than she could react and tackled her out of the already broken window. Leone kicked Sukai off of her. Sukai flapped her wings and flew above Leone in a taunting manner before launching a fireball as her.

"Shit!" Leone jumped out of the way only to be met by Sukai grabbing her throat, Sukai's claws digging into her neck. "Ah.." Leone coughed. Sukai tossed Leone aside.

"Looks like a lion can not keep up with a dragon..." Sukai cracked her knuckles but was suddenly punched in the back and sent flying into a tree. Sukai growled and turned to see Leone glaring in her direction.

"Looks like this wont be so boring after all..." Sukai laughed as she got back to her feet.

Leone growled "Yea bitch I won't go down that easy. I'm not one who loses so you better try harder..."

"Well there is a first for everything..." Sukai turned upon hearing another female voice.

"Leone we are retreating for now!" Sukai peered towards the source of the sound to see a girl with long black hair and red eyes. _That must be Akame..._

Leone nodded and quickly ran away holding her bleeding throat as the pink haired girl ran off with her.

"You alright Kurome?" Sukai looked over to see Kurome dusting off a little dirt.

"I am fine, we should check on the others." Kurome picked up Sukai's silk cloth and handed it to Sukai.

"Thank you." Sukai turned her back to Kurome as the scales faded and she returned to her natural form. She tied the mask around her face again, only leaving her eyes showing.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Kurome asked out of curiosity.

"My actual identity is not to be known...As far as the world knows...the real me is dead..." Sukai spoke coldly before turning and walking back over to Esdeath.

"Looks like everyone is alright...Korru you are unharmed is that correct?" Esdeath spoke, peering over at the cowering behind a damaged couch.

"Yes, thank you Lady Esdeath!" Korru smiled brightly as he got back to his feet. "Everyone I apologize for the chaos tonight but I must now call an end to tonight's festivities."

Within a half an hour the ballroom was cleared of all guests.

"You should be fine now, just do not spend time outside without your guards." Esdeath explained. "Goodnight." Esdeath led the group out of the manor and back to their headquarters.

Back in the meeting room everyone met up after changing back into their regular clothing. Wave noticed Run peering over at Sukai, who was sitting with Seryu and Kurome.

"Are you okay?" Wave asked with a smile.

Run snapped out of his daze "Oh yes. I'm fine."

"You were staring at Sukai. You like her or something?" Wave teased in a brotherly fashion.

Run laughed "Don't be ridiculous, I just feel like I have met her somewhere before..." Run looked back over at Sukai _But where..._


	3. Friends

A month had passed since the incident with Korru. The Jaegers were awaiting to receive a new mission so in the mean time they walked the capital, keeping an eye out for Night Raid members. Not all of the members were known so there were only a few wanted posters showing the identities of a couple of members. Covering the north side was Bols, Sukai and Run. The three were wandering the city as a young girl tripped in front of the group. The girl was no older than five of six years old with short blonde hair.

"Kana!" A woman with medium length blonde hair rushed over, obviously the girl's mother.

Sukai knelt down and helped the girl up off the ground. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Sukai looked at the girl with caring eyes.

The young girl nodded and rushed over to her mother.

"Thank you." The mother smiled nervously before walking away with her daughter.

"Do you have any children Sukai?" Bols asked kindly. Bols had this intimidating appearance but in reality he was a kind and gentle person that got along well with all of his teammates.

Sukai shook her head "No, but I would like to someday have a family as loving as your Bols." Sukai smiled remembering how happy and loving Bols' family was when they came to deliver a lunch that Bols had left at home. Bols' wife truly loved her husband, making it obvious by the way she looked at him. "...if the world we live in becomes more stable maybe then I can think of becoming a mother...The people here seem frightened, has something happened other than Night Raid's appearance?" Sukai changed the subject.

"The Prime Minister's son came to the capital with a group of other Teigu users...they are very intimidating to the people here...they abuse their power and kill people they seem fit..." Run explained.

Sukai nodded, knowing better than to say anything against the Prime Minister's son. Ahead of them were two men. The tall and well built. He was dressed in white paints and form fitting white shirt that revealed his toned abdomen. He was tan with pale purple hair and golden eyes. An X-shaped scar ran across his face.

Second was a shorter, heavy set man with dark skin and curly hair. He resembled a clown between his outfit and white face make-up.

Sukai tensed up and froze in place upon seeing the two men, her eyes more fixed on the one resembling a clown.

"You alright Sukai?" Run raised an eyebrow upon seeing Sukai's horrified expression.

"Oh yes." Sukai snapped out of her daze. "I just sensed a bad aura... Let's keep patrolling..." Sukai went to turn around only to hear a male voice.

"Mmm...what do we have here?" The purple haired man smirked while walking over. "Looks like Esdeath's goons found a sexy lady...I've never been with a white haired chick before..."

"Hello Syura..." Run bowed slightly to show respect to the prime minister's son.

"Why not come hang with me for a while." Syura ignored Run and took Sukai's hand with a sickening smirk.

"I must apologize but I have more patrolling to do by orders to Lady Esdeath as well as your father." Sukai gently pulled her hand away from his, attempting to be as respectful as possible.

Syura scoffed "Whatever, I can find hotter tail around here anyhow... Let's go Champ."

The three team members watched as the two men walked away. Syura feeling as though Sukai was not worth his time or effort.

A man dressed in military attire walked over to Run and handed him a piece of paper. "Word of a Night Raid sighting, please tell Lady Esdeath at once." The man turned and walked away.

Run read the paper quickly before turning and leading the two team mates back to the Jaeger headquarters. "I will alert Lady Esdeath." Run spoke before walking into a separate room.

"How are your wife and daughter by the way Bols?" Sukai looked over at him.

"They are wonderful, I am such a lucky man..." Bols sighed happily upon thinking of his loving wife and child waiting for him at home.

Sukai chuckled lightly, happy to see Bols speak of his family.

"You'll make a great mother Sukai, I can tell." Bols smiled under his mask. Sukai and Bols had become close friends since Sukai joined the group. The two had a love for cooking and Sukai had also grown close to Bols' wife who was so kind and never questioned Sukai's mask. Sukai felt close to all of her new teammates, as though they were a big family.

"Thank you. I hope I get the chance to..." Sukai looked over as Esdeath, Run, Kurome and Wave walked into the room.

"There has been a report of some members of Night Raid being seen near the Eastern Romari Main Road." Esdeath explained what Run had just finished telling her. "We will move out all at once. Grab a horse and let us depart." Esdeath led the group out of the building and soon out of the capital. The group raced on horseback towards the east and stopped at nightfall in a smaller city to rest. As the sun rose the group awaited Esdeath's orders. Esdeath soon received a notice and read it to the group. "It looks like Najenda is following the same path while Akame has changed route south..."

"This seems very suspicious..." Bols explained as he looked at his team.

"It is clearly a trap." Sukai added.

"Wave, Bols, Kurome and Sukai, go after Akame. The rest of us will go after Najenda and whatever trap they have set." Esdeath ordered.

"Yes Lady Esdeath." Sukai bowed.

"You can count of us!" Wave smiled excitedly.

"Good, now go." Esdeath ordered as each member got on their horse and rushed off in their designated directions.


	4. Loss

The group consisting of Wave, Kurome, Bols and Sukai stopped, several hours after separating from the other half of the Jaegers, upon seeing a human shaped object blocking their path on the mountain side.

"Something feels off..." Sukai spoke as they each got off their horses. A single shot was heard and Kurome jumped out of the way, faster than the bullet. The four looked up to see a girl with pink pig tails aiming a large rifle at them.

"Then that means..." Sukai smirked as she quickly activated her Teigu and transformed into her dragon form. She rushed the object that had been blocking their path, only for someone to jump out of the object and out of the way. The person hiding in the object had messy black hair and curved horns on his head.

"Dang it." Sukai turned quickly just in time to see Wave struck by the black haired man, wielding a long pole with a large metal top, and sent flying out of sight. "Wave!" Sukai shouted now unable to see Wave.

Kurome had a look of shock and horror on her face but she quickly pulled out her sword. Numerous bodies emerged from the ground as she activate her Teigu. Sukai looked over to see a girl with long black hair and red eyes, the girl known as Leone, a man in a suit of armor, and a woman with silver hair and an eye patch.

"Looks like this is all of them...it was a trap." Bols rushed and blocked an attack from the black haired girl against Kurome.

 _So this is Kurome's older sister..._ Sukai thought to herself, remembering Kurome telling her about her sister Akame.

Sukai rushed the black haired man and punched him hard in the stomach, sending him flying. She then flapped her wings, flying up to dodge an attack from the man in armor. She tore off her mask and tossed it aside before blowing fire at the black haired man who growled in pain and rushed after one of the the a beasts that Kurome had summoned.

Sukai flew quickly and slashed at the man in armor with her claws, only leaving a very small scratch in the chest plate.

"Tatsumi!" Akame shouted.

"I'm fine!" Tatsumi responded.

"Think again!" Sukai kicked Tatsumi in the side of the head, sending him to the ground. "Be glad for that armor, that kick would have snapped your little neck." Sukai landed on her feet as Tatsumi got to his feet. Sukai glared at the armored man before turning suddenly and grabbing the fist of Leone, the force sending her back slightly but Sukai remained unfazed. Sukai gripped Leone's fist tight, digging her claws into Leon'e hand before flapping her wings, flying high into the air before throwing Leone hard to the ground.

Leone landed on her feet with hatred in her eyes.

"You alright Leone?" Tatsumi called over.

"Never better, keep going, help Akame!" Leone shouted back at Tatsumi who quickly nodded and rushed over to assist Akame.

The battle waged on for over an hour when a loud explosion was heard and the power wave sent Kurome, the puppets, Sukai as well as all the enemies flying. As the dust settled Sukai looked around to see that she was alone now. She coughed up dust and slowly got to her feet. "Kurome?!" Sukai called out.

"I'm fine, go and see if Bols is alright!" Kurome's voice sounded from a distance. Sukai looked over in the distance to see Kurome in the arms of one of her puppets, relieved that Kurome was alright.

Sukai flapped her wings and flew into the air, rushing towards the source of the explosion. She looked down from above, scanning the area until she suddenly grew dizzy. _Not now..._ Sukai suddenly transformed back to her original form and fell to the ground hard.

"Argh..." Sukai writhed in pain. Her Teigu consumed a lot of energy, between the massive amount of energy used and her injuries from battle, she could no longer hold the form and reverted back to normal. Sukai got up slowly, unsteady on her feet, using a tree to support her. She looked through the trees ahead of her and saw a body lying motionless. "No..." She whispered.

Sukai walked slowly over to see the body or Bols, lying dead a single puncture in the back of his neck.

A tear ran down Sukai's cheek. "Not Bols..." She stopped her tears as a flash of determination flashed in her eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silk cloth, using it to once again mask her face. "I will avenge your death Bols..." Sukai looked over to see Wave running over.

"Sukai, You're alive-" Wave froze upon seeing Bols.

"The explosion didn't kill him...it must have been Night raid." Sukai spoke coldly. "Kurome is heading back to base, we should go too. Can you carry Bols...we can't leave his body here..."

Wave nodded and activated his Teigu, transforming himself to be covered in metal armor. He picked up Bols and the two walked back to base. Kurome was having her neck bandaged and looked very pale.

"I knew it..." Kurome whispered upon seeing the two walk in carrying Bols. "Night Raid's Chelsea has been eliminated..."

"Kurome!" Wave placed Bols' body down gently before rushing to Kurome.

"I should have followed you." Sukai whispered to herself.

"No, you guys brought Bols home...I'm glad." Kurome had a hint of sadness in her voice, trying to mask it with a small smile.

"There, now you need to rest." The doctor spoke before exiting the room.

"I'll be fine in no time." Kurome smiled.

Esdeath, Seryu and Run entered the room to see the injured group.

"Lady Esdeath...Bols is..." Sukai spoke softly.

Lady Esdeath looked slightly saddened but walked over to the group "Get some rest everyone...I'll be sure Bols' family is taken care of..."

The group nodded and each went to their separate rooms to rest...


	5. The End

Two weeks had passed since the death of Bols' and Kurome was still recovering but seemed well enough to fight.

Sukai was sitting in the main room of the meeting hall. She had just finished her patrols a few moments before when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ow!" The voice called, Sukai recognized it as Wave.

Sukai got up from her seat and walked down the hall to the source of the sound to see Run burst into one of the rooms. Sukai followed to see Kurome bandaging some wounds Wave had sustained.

Sukai and Run listened as Wave explained how he had gotten into a fight with the Prime minister's son who had been making sexual advances on Kurome. They all laughed upon hearing that Wave had left the man unconscious.

"This empire has gown sickening..." Run trailed off, his gaze turning towards the window.

"Run tell us what has been bothering you all this time." Kurome asked, glancing over at Run.

Run sighed heavily. "You see...before I joined the Jaegers I was a teacher in a small village. It was a very peaceful place until one day...I came back from a trip to find all of my students murdered in the classroom...The entire situation was swept under the rug to protect the reputation of the village...That is the kind of empire that we are currently living in...one where a group of innocent children can be brutally murdered and the government worries only for its reputation..."

"Th-That's terrible..." Wave stuttered.

Sukai gritted her teeth upon hearing the story before regaining composure.

Run quickly put a smile back on his face "Rest up you two..." Run turned and exited the room.

Sukai waited a moment before exiting the room, following Ran. _You are still so easy to read..._ Sukai smiled as she followed Run out of the building.

"Run wait!" Kurome's voice sounded and Sukai quickly hid behind a tree and watched.

"I'm not letting you go and fight Wild Hunt alone...One of them is the one who killed your students...aren't they..." Kurome had a look of determination on her face.

Run sighed "Figured all of that out already...you know me too well...thank you Kurome..." Run smiled and the two departed, not knowing Sukai was following close behind...

Sukai stopped the moment the two stopped. The two split up, Kurome headed into the woods while Run entered a building.

 _I should stay with Kurome...she is still recovering and I am sure Run has a plan..._ Sukai quickly followed Kurome.

"How long are you going to hide in the trees Sukai?" Kurome called out as the two got deeper into the woods.

"Your skill are quite impressive..." Sukai stepped out.

"Why are you following secretively?" Kurome asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I did not want Run to feel as though I did not think that he could handle this on his own." Sukai shrugged.

"Teammates stick together." Kurome gave a faint smile.

Sukai smiled but turned as two figures approached. The first was a man with ear length black hair who was dressed in a black shirt that showed off his abdomen and light colored pants. Second was a girl with short light colored hair, glasses framing her with a pair of bunny ears on. She was dressed in a short dress and had a microphone in her hand.

"Looks like we are going to have to kill them after all..." Kurome sighed as she summoned a large beast.

"Heh, looks like I may get some fun out of this after all Cosmina." The black haired man smirked speaking to the light haired girl.

"Let's just hurry up and check on Champ, Enshin." Cosmina smiled brightly.

"Time to die bitches..." Enshin growled and ran at Sukai who jumped out of the way, only partially activating her Teigu to give herself speed. Enshin laughed, not bad for the Prime Minister's little science experiment!"

Sukai smirked as her nails became claws. "I haven't even started you sick freak..." Sukai ran at Enshin, attempting to stab him but missed.

"Syura has told us a lot about you, all information given to him by his father!" Enshin raised his curved blade and slashed towards Sukai who jumped out of the way quickly. "All about your power!"

Sukai fully transformed into her dragon form and breathed a fireball towards Enshin who jumped but the flames hit his leg.

"Ah bitch!" Enshin snapped as he patted the flames off his pants.

"Looks like he didn't tell you enough!" Sukai ran and tackled Enshin to the ground, digging her claws into Enshin's chest. She looked up to see Cosmina shout into her microphone at her, sending a powerful sound wave in her direction. Sukai was sent flying into a tree.

Sukai clenched in pain as she got to her feet.

"Hey you're fighting me remember!" Kurome shouted as one of her puppets grabbed Cosmina and tossed her several meters away.

Enshin slashed his blade down in Kurome's direction, just as it was about to hit Run appeared, lifting Kurome off the ground, using his winged Teigu.

"You okay Sukai?!" Run shouted over as he held Kurome.

"I'm fine...but this guy won't be!" Sukai ran and slashed at Enshin who dodged quickly. "You're pretty fast for someone bleeding from the chest..."

Enshin laughed maniacally "Lets see how fast you are with a wound in your chest." Enshin charged at Sukai , slashing at her, sending air blades at her.

Sukai flapped her wings and dodged the blades only to be hit by a second wave of air blades.

"Sukai!" Run shouted, flying quickly over to catch Sukai before her body hit the ground.

"I'm f-fine." Sukai gritted her teeth and forced a smile.

"Every dragon can be slayed by a blade...Your scales definitely helped, otherwise you would already be dead after that hit." Enshin laughed.

"You mean like you will be when I am done with you?!" Sukai jumped out of Run's arms, blood dripping from her deep wounds on her back. She fired a large fireball at Enshin who slashed at the fire ball only to have it split and hit his arms, but saved him from a direct hit.

"Heh...that almost hurt..." Enshin wobbled slightly, suddenly turning his gaze toward Run who was assisting Kurome with her fight against Cosmina. Enshin slashed the air, sending air blades towards Run.

"No!" Sukai flapped her injured wings and flew between Run and the blades.

Run heard Sukai shout and turned just in time to see Sukai right in front of him, getting hit by the air blades.

"No Sukai!" He caught Sukai in his arms only to see Champ dragging himself toward the battle. "Dang it!" Ran gripped Sukai tightly.

 _I guess this is it...at least I was able...to protect someone... just this once...looks like he will finally see who I really am..._ Sukai thought to herself as her dragon form faded revealing her pale face for the first time to Run and Kurome.

"No...Ai!" Run's eyes widened as he shouted Ai's name. All these emotions he had felt towards Sukai finally made sense...all the familiarity...the warmth of her eyes...everything.

"Ai?" Kurome looked puzzled.

"That's my real name..." Ai spoke weakly.

"But I saw you dead in the classroom with the children!" Run was now shaking in a mix of sadness and anger. "Why?!"

"I'll explain everything later...right now...kill him...avenge the children's deaths..." Ai looked over towards Champ who had this look of disgust on his face.

"They were calling out for you...It ruined the whole atmosphere..." Champ smirked.

Run placed Ai down. "Don't die on us...We will get you help once I finish these guys..."

Run used his wings to block a flaming orb that Champ fired at them, sending it flying back, hitting Champ in the stomach, causing him to burst into flames and die soon after.

Ai smiled weakly for a moment before seeing how injured Run was from the fight. She had not noticed earlier since she was so focused on the fight. _No...he needs to live..._ Ai faded into a state of unconsciousness...

 _Ai wandered around a small_ _village... "Now what should I do..." Ai spoke to herself as she bumped into someone._

 _"O-Oh I'm so sorry" Ai looked over to see a man with blonde hair. "Oh Run it's you!" Ai smiled._

 _"Oh how are you doing Ai?" Run smiled brightly._

 _"I'm doing well." Ai blushed slightly. She had known Run since the two were children and had developed a crush on him when they became teenagers. A few months ago they started seeing each other. Things were going great until Run had told her that he needed to leave the village for a while. She wasn't angry about it, she was just nervous about watching over his class while he was gone._

 _"Well...I am about to head out...I will be back as soon as I can." Run smiled and took Ai's hand._

 _"Be safe." Ai smiled._

 _"You too." Run kissed Ai deeply before turning and exiting the village..._

 _A flash of light occurred and she was in a small classroom. The children were all sitting in their seats when this man dressed as a clown walked in with a sickening grin on his face_

 _"Sir you can't be in here." Ai had a bad feeling towards this man, he was far too odd and his aura sent chills down her spine._

 _The man locked the classroom door and walked over to Ai who took a step back until she was against the wall._

 _"Children calmly leav-" Ai suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see a knife in her stomach. She collapsed to the ground and the clown climbed on top of her._

 _"Ai Sensei!" The children screamed in fear._

 _One boy ran and kicked the clown in the side. "Stop hurting Sensei!" He shouted._

 _"You...adults ruin everything!" The clown shouted and began stabbing Ai repeatedly in the abdomen and chest._

 _"D-Don't hurt the...children..." Ai coughed up blood as the man stabbed her again before standing up._

 _"Don't worry...These children will never have to become filthy adults...lets play..." The clown laughed maniacally..._

Ai woke up to see that she and Kurome were being carried by Run. They were flying through the air.

"I couldn't save them...I'm sorry Run..." Ai spoke weakly.

"Don't speak...conserve your energy..." Run whispered through gritted teeth.

"Hang on Ai..." Kurome had a deep sadness in her eyes, she had already lost so many people in her past, the thought of losing anyone else hurt worse than any wound could.

"Keep on protecting people..." Ai leaned up and kissed Run on the cheek, her eyes soon closing and breathing stopping.

"She's..." Kurome shook her head. "No! No more dying!"

Run slowly landed, placing the two down before collapsing onto the ground. The severity of his injuries finally setting in on him.

"Kurome...be sure Esdeath knows how hard Ai fought..." Run spoke, his voice shaky. "And tell Wave not to change..."

"No!" Kurome shouted, knowing that Run had used his last bit of strength to save her. Kurome pulled out her sword and stabbed Ran in the chest, knowing that if she killed Ran with her sword, she could summon him, so that Run would be with her forever.

 _This world...has damaged you so much...This world...has to change..._ Run thought before everything turned to darkness, his last breath slipping through his cold lips...


End file.
